Alecia
by Serenia
Summary: Alecia Riese, adoptive daughter of a United States Ambassador, goes with her mother on a business trip to Japan. She then meets Seto Kaiba...not as much romance yet. May get angsty in future chapters, based on Alecia's past as an orphan...CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Alecia

Prologue  
  
Alecia Riese scribbled down the answers to problem seventeen on her algebra   
sheet, processing the information in her head. The precocious fourteen-year old   
had advanced to eleventh grade French already; the only thing holding her back from   
skipping another grade (she had jumped a grade when she was twelve) was her   
math. Stupid math. As she tossed the finished worksheet aside, she reached for   
another one. English. Language arts. Whatever you want to call it. Her eyes   
skimmed the words. She frowned. Why were teachers so snoopy? Essays on your   
past¡KNo. She'd talk to Kestrel. She sighed. Kestrel would probably just tell her it   
was no big deal. Yeah right. With a disgruntled shift, she started to write.   
  
I was born in Japan in 1987. I lived a happy life until my birth mother and   
father died when I was eight, leaving me at the city orphanage in Kyoto. There, I   
was cared for until I turned eleven, when Kestrel Riese, United States   
Ambassador, adopted me when she was there on a trip. Since then, Kestrel and I   
have been very happy.   
  
Alecia stopped. She couldn't-wouldn't-write anymore. The long, dark lonely   
nights in the orphanage, being only accompanied by a tattered book of fairytales,   
trying hard never to cry-she would never it put down in public. Never. 


	2. Japan

A/N: Sorry, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the previous chapter!  
  
Kestrel: You're just like Alecia. So forgetful.  
  
Alecia: Hey, you're more forgetful then I am!   
  
Kestrel: Prove it.   
  
Alecia: Well, there was that time when¡Koh, never mind. Anyway, Serenia DOES   
NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own me and Kestrel.   
  
Kestrel: Yup. I told you Liccy, you're so forgetful you can't remember when I'M   
forgetful! Mua ha ha ha!  
  
Serenia: -_- ¡K   
__________________________________________________________________  
Chapter One  
  
" Alecia! I'm home!" The thirty-year-old political prodigy stepped forward. The   
dark-haired girl turned, hazel eyes questioning. " What?" Kestrel plopped herself   
next to her adoptive daughter." You're going to miss school for four months!"   
Alecia turned away, saying, " That's cool Kestrel, now I have to prepare a French   
exercise for tomorrow-did you say FOUR MONTHS?" " Yup," answered Kestrel   
cheerfully. " Why? Do you know how much stuff I have to make up? All the   
GEOMETRY? Kestrel, I CANNOT miss school-" Her adoptive mother   
interrupted. " Don't worry, you'll be going to school in Japan." Alecia went pale.   
Japan? " The President wants some of these hologram systems that some guy there   
invented for military drills and such. They're sending me over there to   
'compromise'," Kestrel rolled her eyes. " Even the Vice said it was because I   
spoke Japanese. I swear, Alecia, the rest of them just don't want to go because   
they so the boss there is as smart as he's intimidating." The fourteen-year old   
stared at her. " I'm going too?" she asked, in a half-whisper. " Duh." The girl's   
serious back in her melancholy face broke into a grin. " You act like a four-year   
old." " You act like a forty-year old." Alecia faked mock horror. " Ugh! How dare   
you!" Japan was completely forgotten, as the thoughts were distracted into a full-  
fledged pillow fight.  
" Ladies and gentlemen, welcome on our flight to Tokyo, Japan, en route   
to Domino City, Japan. We will be serving a meal¡K" Alecia leaned back in her seat, and then   
launched a complaint. " How come the secretary of state got to have a private   
helicopter when he went to Prague?" Kestrel yawned. " Because everyone knew   
he was going there, and it's completely public, so they're afraid of terrorists." She   
looked at her. " What are you complaining for? We're in first class." Alecia   
grinned. " Just a little something to prove I'm not forty." Kestrel playfully   
smacked her arm. " And to think when I adopted you were sitting in a corner   
reading that paperback." The younger girl managed a weak smile, though her heart   
beat fast. Tattered fairytales¡and insulting magazines.   
  
***Flashback***  
  
Twelve-year old Alecia Riese gazed proudly at the picture on the cover of People   
magazine. There was Kestrel, perfect smile, perfect body, perfect face. Just as she   
was in real life. Perfect. She skimmed through the pages, searching for the article   
on her beloved Kestrel. There it was-Top Working Women of America.  
  
KESTREL RIESE  
  
Filed:  
  
What does Kestrel Riese NOT have? Dough, looks, and political records that stretch a   
mile long. And single to boot. She's the Ambassador of the United States by the way-  
living in the rich part of D.C. and having dinner with the President. Bring it on.   
  
Unfiled:  
  
She's single, but she has a kid. Don't worry, she never had an affair. Went to Japan for a   
few days, and brought back a little orphan. Along with running around the world for   
speeches, playing mom, and meeting with every important person in the world, when   
does she have the time for anyone else?   
  
  
Alecia stared in disbelief. Was¡Kwas she just a burden with Kestrel? Was she going to be   
sent back? She scrunched herself up in a miserable ball. Unknowingly to her, tears   
trickled down her face. It was moments after when Kestrel arrived in their Washington   
D.C. penthouse. The twenty-eight year old immediately saw her and the magazine at her   
feet. She rolled her eyes as she saw the picture of her, smiling her head off, at the   
President's recent Christmas Ball. " What's up Liccy?" The girl hiccupped, but kept her   
head in her hands. Kestrel picked up the magazine article, and nearly choked with   
laughter when she read it. " Look, Alecia, don't listen to these journalists. All they do is   
go into your life and try to pull the love part out of it. It's just gossip. If you want to live   
with me, you're going to have to put up with it too, they NEVER get off your back." She   
gave a short laugh. " There's one thing we can give them credit for-perseverance."   
  
***End Flashback***  
  
" We are now arriving in Domino City, Japan. We hope you enjoyed your flight¡K" As   
Alecia and Kestrel stepped off the plane, gathering their first priority luggage, a question   
popped up in the younger girl's head. " Hey, where are we going to live?" Kestrel   
shrugged. " They located us a her temporary apartment because we're going to be living   
there for a while." " Well¡Kthen how about school?" " Don't worry, aiko. You were born   
here, you know how to read and write Japanese AND English. You start tomorrow.   
Better get used to time change." All Alecia did was groan.   
" Five more minutes¡K" Alecia mumbled in half-sleep. Kestrel urgently pinned hair   
up into a bun as she called to her to wake up. " Alecia, I have to go to work in a few   
minutes¡Kanyway, you don't want to look like a fool your first day of school do you?"   
she added slyly. " Pftttt." The girl rose from the spacious twin bed, then stretched. Here   
we go¡Kschool. She hurriedly donned the peach blazer and short blue skirt. " What's up   
with these clothes? They're so weird looking." Kestrel sighed in mock disapproval as she   
put on a pair of silver earrings. " Now Alecia, I never thought the American fashion sense   
would rub off on you so quick¡K"  
After a couple of playful pokes (Kestrel absolutely refused to have another pillow   
fight because of her hair), Alecia was dropped off early in a black limo. Surprisingly,   
another limo pulled up to the curb before she did. Was this school completely filled with   
rich kids? she wondered. She stepped out of the limo as soon as the door to the other one   
opened to reveal a boy. A boy with neat chestnut-colored hair, piercing ice blue eyes, and   
a perfect body to die for. If he were older, he'd be Kestrel's match, thought Alecia   
grimly. As she stepped into the schoolyard, she heard a commotion in the building.   
" Hey! Look, it's Kaiba's cousin!" A blonde-haired boy, whose face was pressed to the   
glass of the window, was peering out at both of them. Her face flushed an embarrassed   
red, but she swung her backpack to a shoulder and approached the main office. " May I   
help you?" asked the secretary in a bored tone. " I'm Alecia Riese, new student." The   
secretary glanced down at a sheet of paper. " Yes, Miss. Riese. You're placed in Mr.   
Takashi's class, room 112." She handed her a map. The girl turned away, walking with   
nervous energy. Here it is¡Kand she turned the knob.   
" Hey Kaiba, dat hot one in the limo your relative?" The tall CEO of his own   
company shot him a glare, then sat down in his seat with the same hard cover black book.   
It was moments later when the said girl walked into the room. The blonde-haired boy   
whistled. She was about five feet five, with a slim frame and long black hair streaked   
with light highlights, which matched her bright hazel brown eyes. " Joey! You're   
embarrassing her," reprimanded a girl next to the boy, jogging him in ribs. The boy-Joey-   
scowled, saying, " You didn't have to hit so hard." " Well, it has to get through that thick   
head of yours someway."  
Alecia's cheeks flamed, and she stood dumbly in the doorway until the teacher   
arrived (thankfully) a few minutes later. He smiled. " Ah. Miss. Riese." Alecia nodded. "   
Welcome to Japan. You're from the Americas, I suppose?" The girl nodded again, her   
voice caught in her throat. " Well, then, why don't you take a seat behind¡K" he scanned   
the room " Tea Gardner, over there." He pointed. The girl with the blonde boy! She   
inched silently to her seat, and proceeded throughout the day talking to no one. What was   
the point?   
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
I think I messed up on the ending here¡K :P Well, the next chapter should be out soon. :) 


	3. Mokuba

Okay, here we are, Chapter Two. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been working on three stories, and I just made up a new one (CCS/Shaman King Crossover) so I've been busy. Hope you like this one.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Alecia flopped herself on her bed when she got home, tossing her backpack to the side. She groaned. Tenth-grade-is-so-UNFAIR! She had been paired up with the other kid that had the limo for a project and she didn't look forward to the next day when they'd be starting it. He had a glare that could freeze Tahiti, for goodness' sake. There was a message on the answering machine. " Alecia, I'm in a meeting, so I'll be late coming home. Go out and get something to eat, ok? See you." The machine beeped. Alecia glanced at the clock. 4:30. Might as well take a tour, she thought broodingly, as she grabbed her wallet and changed out of her outfit. The door was left swinging in her wake.   
The girl walked through downtown Domino City, glancing at the shops on the sidewalk. She wondered into a park, where people were playing sports and little kids were giggling and running from behind trees. As she gazed absentmindedly at the scenery, she didn't realize it when a boy bumped right into her. " Hey, watch it-" The kid dragged her behind a cherry tree, as a cluster of older kids, all heavily-built, marched past them, eyes scanning the park. At that point, Alecia had gained control and pulled the boy into the cafe in the middle of the park. " What was that for?" she hissed, not exactly in a good mood. " They...were...after...me..." the kid panted. Her eyebrows furrowed, but her tone softened. " Who?" She studied him closer. He had untidy jet-black hair, eyes the color of granite, and a short figure. " Those bullies." He jerked his thumb out toward the park. She bent down. " What's your name?" " Mokuba." Alecia blinked. " Why were they chasing you?" Mokuba shrugged. " I beat them at this arcade game." " That's IT?" Mokuba nodded. " Jerks," Alecia mumbled. " You beat them at a game?" Mokuba nodded again. " Which?" " Fireball Island." The older girl's eyes widened, and glinted cheerfully. " I rule at the game..."   
" I got you now! There! Marsian Fireball!" Alecia had never dreamed she would have this much fun with another person. She had played against the simulators, but it was WAY more exciting against this little kid, because he was good at it. Really good. After Mokuba had won (for the fifth time), Alecia glanced down at her watch. 6:00. " Do you want to go catch something to eat?" she asked awkwardly, " It's time for dinner, you know." " Sure. Where you want to go?" Mokuba said, eyes bright. Alecia gazed at the shops that crowded the sidewalk. " How about...Burger Paluza?" The boy's eyes widened. " Really?" She gave a short laugh. " You act like me, kid. Last time I went to have a burger, I was eight. Health food stinks."   
" Your BROTHER doesn't let you eat burgers?" Mokuba shook his head no.   
" Wow. I didn't know siblings could act like that. My adoptive mother won't let me because of the-er, relatives," she finished lamely, not wanting to let Mokuba know Kestrel and her were there because she was the United States Ambassador. Mozart's Adagio tune started to play, and Alecia dug out her cell phone while taking a bite of baked potato. " Hello?" " Liccy?" Kestrel's voice was there, " What're you doing?" " Eating," she answered. " What?" " Burger. And a baked potato." " ALEcia..." The girl rolled her eyes. " Don't worry, Kestrel, I won't get fat or anything. It's just one." Kestrel sighed. " You better not. 'Cause if we show up to that party next Friday with a waist one inch bigger than it was last time, the press is gonna have a field day." Alecia couldn't suppress a giggle. " What are you eating?" " Aloe vera." " Ah. Save some for me," said Alecia. " Pig." Her mother hung up.   
" Hey, Mokuba!" Alecia and Mokuba looked up from chatting. The girl furrowed an eyebrow at who it was. Some kids in her class...the one with weird tri-colored hair, the one who had a tangle of blonde hair, a guy with his hair spiked into a brown point, and the girl who sat in front of her. Tea Gardner, or something. " Hi Yugi!" Mokuba piped up. " Hey! Ain't dat de new girl in our class?" Alecia blushed red (yet again). The kid with the tri-colored hair-Yugi?-smiled. " Hi. I'm Yugi Muto, this is Joey, Tristan, and Tea." He pointed to his friends. They grinned back. Alecia held out a hand. " Nice to meet you." Yugi and the rest of his friends sat down at the table where they were at, Mokuba and Joey going on about some new video game he had acquired. In the end, Alecia had gained four new friends.   
" Hey, who's bringing you home?" Alecia asked Mokuba, as they watched Yugi and his little 'gang' walk away. " I could call the chauffeur..." he mumbled. " Why don't you go home with me?" she said cheerfully. Mokuba's face brightened. " Sure." Alecia flipped open her cell phone, and dialed a number. " Yeah...83rd...we'll be waiting for you." It was soon when the gleaming ebony limo drove up to the doorway of Burger Paluza. She glanced at Mokuba. He seemed right at home, as he plopped down on the leather seats. Grinning wirily, she joined him. " So...where do you live?" " Umm..." He stopped when another limo slowly whispered by. " Hey! That's my brother's!" He immediately leaped out of the limo, followed closely by Alecia. The door of the other limo opened slowly, elegantly... Then- " Big brother!" Mokuba chirped. Alecia looked into the deep blue eyes that could freeze Tahiti. At the moment, they were swarming with relief and rage. " Mokuba! Where were you? I nearly sent the whole Japanese Police Force to-!" he broke off, as he pulled Mokuba into a tight embrace. Alecia stood awkwardly in the background, blushing red. The older boy looked familiar...very familiar...she just didn't know from where.   
" You'll be compensated." It was the most confusing thing she had ever heard of in her life. ' You'll be compensated'? A thank you is enough for me, thought Alecia, as she watched the other limo drive down the lane. She sat back in the leather seat as the limo drove to their apartment. Alecia kicked off her shoes, and went into the living room, where Kestrel was playing the melody of Canon in D Major, Pachelbel on the piano. Her adoptive mother turned. " You should start practicing...the party's a week away. Your 'The Heart asks Pleasure First' is a bit scratchy." Alecia scowled. " Remind me why we're playing this stuff in the first place?" Kestrel shrugged. " Appearance thing. Anyway, get your flute out and practice...Heart asks Pleasure First is completely solo between us two, but Canon's with another cello and violin." Alecia's head snapped up. " Huh?" " The cello is that guy from South America's kid...yeah, Mr. Ranieri or something. And the violin is this twelve-year old from Canada named...I don't know, I think it was Jen." " Bleh." Alecia pulled out the shiny silver-colored flute, and started to blow the harmony of 'The Heart asks Pleasure First', flickering her fingers over the instrument. It was a contented Alecia that went to sleep that night.  
  
  
Ay! My endings STINK. Thanks to all who reviewed, anyways. 


	4. Part One: The Party

Sorry it took so long...^^;;; I'm splitting this into two parts, since I think it's far too long.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Three-Pt. 1  
  
" I can't. My mother has this executive party that everyone's going to Friday..." Alecia said, rolling her eyes. She looked up from her project at Yugi, who was asking her if she wanted to go to the movies with them that week. Out of the corner of her eye, she was surprised to see her completely silent partner glance up. Mokuba's brother. It was a shame such a sweet and talented kid at video games could have HIM for a brother, who had chips of ice for eyes. She frowned. Where had she seen this guy before? Going back to her work, she spent the whole period trying to figure out who he was.   
  
Alecia dropped her backpack off at the doorway, just as Kestrel came out of the kitchen. " Hey Liccy. Ready?" Alecia scowled. " You know, I could be going to the movies," she answered. Kestrel ignored her. " Here," she sounded almost giddy, Alecia noted. Grabbing her wrist, she dragged Alecia to the seldom-used dinner table. There was a pile of body care items on it. " Kestrel..." Alecia said, frowning, " You don't have any makeup stuff except for lip gloss..." " Exactly!" Kestrel crowed, " You see, all those idiotic wannabes who've been drilling me for my 'formula' never know that I don't HAVE one! It depends all on how nature gives you your face!" Shrugging off her mother's outburst, Alecia gazed at the items on the table. Tea Leaf Shampoo...Lemon Verbena Soap...Hydrating Body Wash...Pomegranate Face Mask...Cucumber Elastin Stress Gel... " Seriously, Kestrel, all your body care products are from nature too."   
  
As Alecia ran the shower, rubbing the lemon-scented soap against her skin, she racked her brain from where she had seen Mokuba's brother before. God, she didn't even know his NAME after working with him for a day. She smeared on the pomegranate pore cleanser, and closed her eyes, leaning against the cool tiled wall of the bathroom. Sighing, she peeled off the mask and dried herself, then jumped into a robe. " Eh?" the words escaped her mouth as she stared at the huge sheath of soft dark blue silk on her bed. " What?" Kestrel came in, drying her hair with a towel. " Oh-that's mine. Yours should be somewhere around here-oh yeah, here we are." She reached for a golden-copper silk dress, which had a V-neckline and long slender sleeves that ended with an angled fashion near her wrists. " Matches your eyes," Kestrel smiled. " Go on."  
  
Alecia braided her thick hair into a single, long plait, tied with a matching ribbon. Gazing dully at her reflection, she turned back to watch Kestrel enter the room. Her eyes widened in amazement. Kestrel at least looked ten times better then she did-dark black hair gathered into a bun, a few wispy strands left hanging, and sparkling cerulean eyes that matched the strapless silk dress she wore. Regaining her mind again, she whistled. Kestrel's face broke into a mischievous smile. " If I wasn't wearing this, you would be going DOWN."  
  
" Here," Alecia handed Kestrel her flute case as she sat down slowly on the plush leather seats in the limo. She heard Kestrel give a faint groan as a huge house came into sight, and Alecia grew pale when she saw the crowds of people with cameras and microphones waiting for them to get out. " Be happy," whispered Kestrel as she elegantly lifted a side of her skirt and planted her high-heeled feet on the ground. Alecia followed, a small smile on her face. Flashing cameras immediately bombarded Kestrel, as she pasted an almost-real grin on her face. Alecia caught the sound of the numerous reporters talking to their cameras as they walked down the path to the house. " And here's Kestrel Riese, United States Ambassador..." " Today, the gorgeous Seto Kaiba is hosting a party for his business executives..." " Business partners from all over the world will be attending, including a special musical feature..." As they approached the doorway, Alecia saw the man hosting the party. Her mouth dropped open.  
  
His smile was almost as real as Kestrel's. She pursed her lips, the puzzle pieces suddenly clicking together. Of course, she was such an idiot-not noticing the great teenage business prodigy of the century! She had done a project with him! Her mother was dealing business with him! What a FOOL she was! Cursing her stupidity, she never realized they had reached the front steps until Kestrel said, " Mr. Kaiba. Pleasure to see you again." She held out a hand, a fake smile still plastered on her pretty face as Kaiba shook it. " Good evening, Miss. Riese," he answered glancing over harshly at the reddening Alecia. Alecia mumbled back something, and then was interrupted when a familiar voice piped up, " Alecia! Whatcha doing here?"   
  
She turned abruptly to the figure next to his brother. " Mokuba!" She smiled weakly. The boy practically hopped over to join her, as Kestrel walked off to talk with a fellow socialite. " So what ARE you doing here?" he asked, cobalt eyes sparkling. Alecia wrinkled her nose. " My mother," she jerked her head toward the elegant lady chattering over a glass of white wine, " She's here on a business trip. I'm stuck here too. Your brother made you come?" Mokuba nodded gloomily, then his face brightened. " Want to go play video games?" Alecia nearly jumped at the offer, but remembered the flute case she had just given to one of the servants. " Sorry kid. You know that music thing? I'm playing in it..." Mokuba groaned. " I hate these stupid party affairs..." Alecia heard him mumble. She grinned. " Let's go meet the others, shall we?"   
  
Her silk dress rustling, she and Mokuba made their way to where a bunch of other children ages eight to eighteen were milling around, hands in their pockets (if they had any). Most of them looked extremely nervous, some fingering their instrument cases that were lined neatly on a stand. Others were actually talking brightly to each other, and Alecia noticed a girl who was flirting coyly to a tall boy in Russian, but was quickly interrupted when she heard a loud 'oof' and a pressure on her shoulder. Glancing back at Mokuba (who had managed to start arguing with a girl in a velvet dress), she turned to the person. It was a girl-American, seemingly, with a white spaghetti strap dress on and pearls laced through her tawny hair, which was piled on top of her head. " Gomen nasai?" said Alecia, unsure if the girl understood. The other looked up, embarrassed. " Sorry I bumped into you...I'm not very good with Japanese yet..." Alecia smiled faintly in return. " You're an American?" she asked in a friendly tone. The girl looked even more surprised. " Yeah...you speak English?" Alecia nodded, " I'm from America. My mother's over there-by the punch bowl." She held out a slim hand to the other girl's gloved one. " Really? That's the ambassador!" " Yeah. My name's Alecia." " Ceri." Ceri glanced at Kestrel. " She's calling for you." 


	5. Part Two: The Party

Part Two!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE-Pt.2  
  
" What?" Alecia whispered. " We're up in five minutes-did I tell you we were starting off first?" Her adoptive daughter's mouth dropped open. " NO WAY," she hissed. " Come now, Liccy, it'll be fun. Canon's with the other two, so it won't be so bad." Alecia scowled, and then carefully extracted her flute from its case. She saw another girl, the one in velvet arguing with Mokuba and another boy with a tanned face who looked about two or three years older then her had taken out their instruments as well. They walked with self-consious strides toward the music platform, as Kestrel walked up to the microphone and pasted on a smile as she addressed the hushed crowd diplomatically. " Welcome to this evening's musical performances from all of us here. Of course, we would like to thank our fellow host, Mr. Seto Kaiba" There was a pause as a couple people raised their glasses to the boy and murmured his name " Now, we invite you to enjoy the show. Starting off with Canon in D Major, we have my daughter, Alecia Riese playing flute, Mr. Ranieri's son, Juan, from South America playing cello, and Mr. Smith's daughter, Jane, from Canada playing violin. " She gave off one last smile, and returned to her piano seat. She slowly started off with the intro, and soon the violin and flute had joined in. After the first section, the cello came in, until the whole room was filled with melodic chords and blissful notes from the instruments. Alecia paused to breathe before she started again. The flute had a part where it laid low, the strings taking control. Alecia wished four minutes could pass quicker.   
  
It was soon when Alecia rose again, pasted on a pretty smile, and bowed. She skipped down the steps, dreading the moment when she would have to play ' The Heart asks Pleasure First'. Alecia almost smacked head on with Mokuba, until she dug her heels in, nearly tripping. " What was that for?" she panted, clutching her palpitating heart and staring crossly at the boy. " Oops. Sorry," Mokuba grinned. She nearly tickled him on the spot, but was reminded of etiquette as the sounds of someone sawing away at a bass came through to her. " So, what have you been doing?" Mokuba frowned. " That Jane girl is annoying, you know. She keeps telling me I ripped her dress, and I say she tripped over the chair, and I did NOT step on it-" Alecia let out a snort, as she tried to suppress her laugh. " What's so funny?" muttered Mokuba. " Nothing, nothing..." she grinned, but it immediately turned into a scowl as her Kestrel called her up to play The Heart asks Pleasure First.  
  
" What is this stuff?" muttered Alecia, nudging Kestrel's elbow. " Vegetable lasagna. Or something like that," her mother whispered back between gritted teeth. Alecia gingerly picked at something that look liked zucchini, and took a bite. Surprisingly, it was good. A few minutes ago, she was stuck staring blankly at the salad forks, fish forks, and every kind of silverware ever heard of stuck in front of her in a dazzling assortment of organization. She didn't know if she was using her fish fork or her whatever fork to eat her lasagna, but she didn't care. As she glanced across the table, she recognized the same confusion on Ceri's face and nearly burst into giggles. Her gaze turned to Mokuba, who was staring with contempt at the lasagna, a wistful look creasing his features slightly. Probably thinking about burgers. The thought pushed her look toward his brother. Now that she knew who he was, she had to admit he was cute, even if he acted like a snake-silent and sure, and then pouncing on you in seconds with all the control in world. She shuddered.   
  
She grinned as she did a little jig with Mokuba in the corner. He was so much fun-an idea popped into her head. Jane Smith was standing primly in the corner, arms crossed, but Alecia could see the girl was glancing over every few seconds at Mokuba. So, she fancies him! thought Alecia, her brain working. With a little push, she sent Mokuba spiraling off to Jane, whispering, " Dance!" The force knocked her back a little, and she bumped right into-" Miss. Riese?" An elderly man caught her, and straightened her up so she could regain her balance. " Are you all right?" Alecia nodded, her cheeks reddening as she realized whom the man was talking to.   
  
" Yes. Now, Mr. Percy, what was that about-" " Ah, Kaiba, you're all business and no fun. Really, go on and dance with this here little lady. I do think you should act your age more," he wheezed, and pushed the horrified Alecia gently toward the CEO. Kaiba's eyes were narrowed with pure venom, as they waltzed over the marble floor. Kestrel's going to laugh herself to death, thought Alecia, a feeling of dread weighted in her stomach. She looked into the apathetic eyes of her partner, trying to make a conversation. The thing that most naturally came out was, of course-" Why won't you let Mokuba eat burgers?" She felt like an immediate fool as soon as the words escaped her mouth. The man-no, BOY, gazed back icily. " You don't expect me to let him join the insubordinate modern population of grease-induced beings do you? It's completely for his health." Health? What did health have to do with a ten-year old kid? " Hey, I'm not sure if you looked into anybody else's lives lately, but most kids eat that stuff and they're not dead yet," she hissed back. " It'll lead to one." Alecia scowled. " My mother was raised by a military general, and even he let her eat burgers." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. " So in the midst of the socialite, you're allowed constantly to eat them too?" Alecia stalled. Yeah, Kestrel was right, smart as he was intimidating... " She discourages it, but she'll let me eat them," she answered finally. She heard Kaiba give a very teenage-like scoff, then his expression changed. " Where is Mokuba, by the way?"   
  
" Look what you did to my dress!" Mokuba scowled, and sent a dark look towards Alecia for pushing him there. " I did NOTHING to your dress. Somebody else pushed me into you-" Jane didn't listen to him. " You're going to have to pay like a kajillion bucks for this thing, 'cause it cost me a lot, and the velvet was hard to pick out-" Mokuba interrupted, tired of her girly ranting. " I challenge you to a game of Elite Battlefield. If I win, you have to stop bothering me." " How about me?" asked Jane, hands on her hips. " Don't even think about it."   
  
Alecia and Kaiba edged around the corner of the ballroom, sneaking out. " Where do you think they went?" whispered Kaiba, trying to mask the fear of his only little brother kidnapped by homicidal gunmen. She inched along the corridor, ignoring him completely, until she held up a hand, which he nearly smacked right into. " What is it?" he hissed. Without warning, she let out an abrupt chuckle, then pushed Kaiba forward to see what had happened. His dark angled eyes softened, as he watched his innocent little brother play video games with a girl in, surprisingly, a half-torn dress. " Die! My Swordsman has got you now!" exclaimed the girl. " Nope. You already lost!" Mokuba burst into unseemly maniacal laughter, but quickly stopped when he noticed his brother peering around the doorway. " Hey big brother! We were getting bored, so I took Jane with me here to play the new version of-" He suddenly stopped when he realized who was behind him, and his face broke into a mischievous grin. 


	6. The Arcade

Sorry for the delay everyone…I've had writer's block. Writer's block sucks. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four

 " Mokuba, I run a company. Tell me, where are we going?"

 Seto reluctantly tagged along with his brother as Mokuba pulled him down the sidewalk. 

His mind was occupied of whether he should join alliance with that company from Kyoto…as shops flashed by, he amusedly noticed his face on a magazine rack. Some people were pointing at him, mostly girls, who giggled mindlessly as he passed them. 

Frowning, he didn't realize it when Mokuba stopped and nearly crashed into his little brother. 

"Here!" 

Mokuba announced, pointing to a loud, people-filled, noisy corner on the sidewalk. 

Seto blinked, unsure of what he was seeing. His insides did a somersault, and his hand went to grasp his little brother's shoulders, turning him around. 

"Mokuba…the amazingly important thing that you NEEDED to show me was an ARCADE?!"

Alecia walked along the aisles of blaring arcade-y sounds, thoughtfully frowning. She blinked, wondering where Mokuba was. He had _promised to play Tetris one last time before she and Kestrel left for Hiroshima to discuss something with one-or-another government official. _

She squinted in the bleary, flashing lights, sure she had spotted the short cobalt gray eyed boy somewhere ahead. Jerking her head to avoid the torrent of people crowded around one game; she squeezed through the mob and spotted the boy.

 Not exactly spotted-all she saw was the back of his head, his hair, and his shoulders-his shoulders?! 

Somebody's hand was on his shoulder! 

It didn't take her long to make the connection. Mokuba was rich! He was being stalked! Somebody was going to take him hostage! 

The girl's mouth dropped open. 

Ducking under someone's arm, she ran to her short friend, blindly ripping the stalker's hand off his body. Wildly kicking out at the other person, she heard the figure give a faint grunt. 

Her panicked eyes connected with Mokuba's, who was staring at her quizzically with a look of amazement. 

"Are you okay? Mokuba?" 

Alecia tilted her head in confusion as the boy across from her burst into laughter.    

Yugi Muto chatted happily with his friends, the Millennium Puzzle clanking across his chest. 

Suddenly, Joey and Tristan came to a stop as they stared in silence at something near the arcade. 

Yugi turned around, asking, "What's up?" 

Tears were welling up in Joey's eyes, and his whole face had gone red. 

Tea glanced at where they were looking at, and her mouth dropped open. 

Yugi was about to turn toward the center of attention too, when he was distracted by Joey and Tristan's guffaws of laughter. The blond haired boy fell to the concrete sidewalk, gasping with (not-so-well) suppressed snickers. 

Yugi bent down, and offered Joey a hand. 

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned. 

All Joey did was point. 

Yugi turned, and his violet eyes widened. 

"Kaiba!" 

He rushed over to the scene as fast as his (short) legs would carry him, pulling the CEO to his knees. 

"What happened?"

Alecia whirled, and spotted Yugi with... _Oh my GOD! _

Yugi whirled, and spotted Mokuba with the person who had... _Kami-sama...! _

Kaiba whirled, and spotted his little brother with... _All right, who the hell kicked me? _

"Um...hi everyone," Yugi greeted slowly. 

Alecia had reddened, until her face resembled a plucked cherry at the peak of ripeness (or maybe even over-ripe). 

Kaiba gazed around coldly at his surroundings, wryly spotting Yugi's 'gang' that seemed to follow him everywhere (_That __Chihuahua__ better not be laughing...) and Ale-Miss. Riese. _

"Yugi," he answered composedly, looking down his nose at the tri-color haired boy. 

Yugi nodded, and gave a faint smile. 

"Now, Mokuba, if you have nothing better to do, let's go home." 

He started to step forward, when he felt a hand on his wrist. 

Turning around, he looked down to see Yugi Muto next to him. The small boy opened his mouth hesitantly, but began quietly so no one but them would hear. 

"Kaiba, you…really should spend more time with Mokuba. He looks up to you." 

And with that, Seto Kaiba's (The Genius, the CEO, and the former Duel Monsters Champion) opposition got him to spend an entire afternoon playing video games that mostly were ones that he himself had created.

Seto skulked in the background behind Alecia (who was uneasily trying to avoid him) and Mokuba (who was so hyper and happy you could've sworn he had had sugar for breakfast). 

Alecia glanced down with compassion at the younger boy, and shot a look at his brother, who deadpanned his way through the crowd with distinct grumpiness. Closing her eyes, she thought, _What the heck, it's my last day here. Might as well owe it to Mokuba. Shame he loves that brother of his so much... _

"Look, Seto! PINBALL!" Mokuba exclaimed, pointing to the unoccupied machine. 

Alecia, now a brazen flush coming into her cheeks, took action.

 "Hmmm-" 

He looked down in surprise as somebody grabbed his arm, hauling him toward the game. It was the girl. 

"Look," Alecia hissed, "I'm sorry I kicked you, but you're not exactly having any _fun. _That's what arcades and little brothers are _for. _And seriously, the Great Seto Kaiba that can live through any amount of business meetings like the ones that my mother goes through should be able to handle an afternoon of playing _video games_. Or can he?" muttered the black haired girl sarcastically, pushing him toward the pinball game. 

"I..." stated Kaiba flatly, trailing off. 

There was absolutely no other way to say plain and clear that Seto Kaiba did NOT know _how _to play pinball and still keep his pride. 

Mokuba had already started the game, and Seto broodingly watched, finally realizing how good his brother was at these...games. 

He eyed the game in silent amazement as his brother's score climbed...and climbed…and climbed to 4,668, 959, 878, 423. 

Mokuba turned around, eyes shining. 

He piped up, "Of course, _you _can do better, big brother..." 

Seto's mouth twitched.

Alecia gave a wry smile as the younger boy pushed the taller one to the machine, slipped a quarter into the slot, and placed his brother's pale hand on the various knobs. Kaiba had a stiff, rigid composure as he hesitantly pulled back the handle… 

Leaning back against another machine, she crossed her arms, an amused smile hovering about her lips. 

_I bet this is one of the things Seto Kaiba can't do... _

Mokuba and her watched as Kaiba's score climbed…and climbed…and climbed…to 4,668,959,878,421. 

Alecia's mouth dropped open, and she sweat-dropped. _Glory... _

"Hey, big brother! I'm two points higher than you!" 

Mokuba chirped, and a nerve pounded in Kaiba's temple. 

Alecia ran her tongue over her dry lips, and an idea popped into her head. A slow grin curved over her face mischievously. 

As Seto Kaiba turned to her when she spoke, Kaiba was sure that look on her face ought to be fined. 

"Let's go eat, shall we?"

"Alecia, are you coming back to Domino City?" 

The girl bit into an onion ring, thoughtfully knitting her eyebrows together. 

"I doubt it," she finished shortly. 

Glancing over at Mokuba's brother, who had taken out his ever-present laptop, she eyed his untouched hamburger. 

Mokuba looked up from taking a hungry bite into a fry. 

"Mokuba...why don't you go buy…a dessert?" 

The boy's face twinkled with something for a second that she could've sworn was mischief, but nodded and jumped toward the counter. 

Bending across the table, she passed her hand over Kaiba's face. The CEO was indifferent, clacking away at the laptop keys. Undaunted, Alecia continued. 

Finally, the annoyance got to Kaiba's (short) temper, and he caught her wrist, snapping, "What do you want?" 

She nodded toward his food. "Eat." 

Kaiba scoffed. "You forced me into playing pinball today. And you expect me to obey your every whim…?" 

Alecia smiled mockingly. "All for your little brother...you know, _sir_, if I didn't know you were still in high school, that deadpan look on your face makes it almost look like he's your _son._"

 Though this was very untrue, Kaiba still didn't let someone have the last word and live (take his five feet under step-dad, who, of course, deserved it but nonetheless…) to talk about it. 

Blinking emotionlessly, he said bluntly, "Insubordinate." 

Alecia returned an insult. 

"Jerk." 

"Incompetent." 

"Moron." 

"Baka." 

"_Anorexic._"

 Alecia's voice rang with triumph. 

Seto Kaiba glared, his face full of impassionate despising. 

"I _dare _you." 

Alecia waved to Mokuba as their limo passed out of sight. 

She smiled, remembering the last half hour. She had gotten Kaiba to eat a hamburger. 

Reflecting on what she was thinking, she realized how idiotic that sounded, and burst into silent laughter. 

Advancing the steps with a skip, she made it to the apartment room and opened it. 

Kestrel was inside, talking urgently to someone on the phone. 

Alecia blinked as she heard Kestrel's impassive voice started to press insistently on some subject. 

Her ears perked as she heard her own reference; Kestrel protesting, "Look, my daughter-"

She stopped abruptly as she saw Alecia, and quickly hung up the phone. 

"What's up?" asked Alecia to Kestrel, who looked tired. 

The older woman sighed. 

"Liccy, we've been relocated," she started hesitantly. 

At Alecia's questioning look, she continued. 

"To Kyoto." 

_______________________________________________________________________

In case any of you forgot,  Kyoto was where Alecia lived as an orphan. Therefore explaining some angst in the future. ^^

Sorry to all reviewers who have waited for this chapter...

-Serenia                 


End file.
